Breaking the hard ice
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: What happens when Ziva's long-lost childhood friend turns up to be a suspect in a case that Gibbs' team is working on with the BAU? How will Ziva react to this, and the turning up of Emily, and old friend? Please read!Criminal Minds and NCIS crossover fic
1. Prologue, Ziva's childhood

**Hi everyone! I f you have read this chapter before....it is slightly changed, as I decided I wanted to make a Criminal Minds and NCIS crossover fic. I am sorry if you don't like it now...but it will be all the same, other than that Emily Prentiss and the rest of the BAU team get involved. Still, please read! I've decided to change the plot line a bit...

* * *

**

Hi everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated much for my other stories...but I wanted to start this. This is mainly centered around Ziva and Emily, and what happens when her childhood friend, Miriam, becomes a suspect in an attack. Please read....this is a short prologue.

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or Criminal Minds, but I do own Miriam...so...yeah...**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue, Ziva's childhood

Ziva David paced around her spacious bedroom, her mass of dark hair already at waist length, which was quite impressive for a nine year old. Finally, she flopped onto her bed, and picked up the little red bird neatly placed on her pillow.

"Gozala," she whispered, and patted its small head. She then cuddled it close to her chest.

Ziva was tired. She had been to school and learnt all her characters properly. Her daddy was also making her begin to learn French, English and German, which was really, really hard to learn. Poor Ziva got scolded so often for not being attentive and learning her letters in these foreign languages.

A small tear trickled down her face, and she wiped it ruefully away with her chubby hand. What would Daddy say if he saw her crying? Usually he would just smack her to make her stop.

"We do not cry, Ziva," he would say harshly, and walk away.

Ziva wasn't normal. Her Daddy was the boss of Mossad, and he expected her to be an agent as well when she grew up. She was scared. She was scared she was going to die, and those big men with guns that always followed Daddy around…she didn't want to become one of them.

She didn't fit in well at school, because of her Daddy. They were all too scared of her, or thought the daughter of Eli David was a wimp and a show-off. Only Miriam and Emily didn't think so.

Miriam was Ziva's only and best friend. She was the one always that Ziva ran to for comfort after her Daddy had scolded her. Ziva's mummy, Sarai had died when Ziva was six, in a bomb in the outskirts of Tel Aviv. Ziva loved Miriam like a sister.

Emily understood what she felt. She herself was the daughter of a leader, some Ambassador, who was rather like Daddy. Emily, Miriam and Ziva always stuck together.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Ziva made sure her face was calm and showed no signs of tears, before opening the door. And there Miriam stood, her hair in a ponytail, her eyes glittering in that mischievous way.

"Miriam!" Ziva flung her hands around her, and Miriam returned the embrace.

"Ziva, do you want to come to my house? I have also invited Emily," she asked, and then added, "I asked your Daddy already, he said yes." Ziva clapped her hands in joy, and followed Miriam out of the heavily-guarded house.

* * *

When Ziva began to train for Mossad (out of Eli's orders), she had less and less time for Miriam and Emily. Emily moved away six months after Ziva began her training, to Russia with her family. Miriam began to fade away, and soon, Ziva had put Miriam and Emily out of her mind. Friendship no longer mattered. Ziva was trained to be a cold, hard woman, the woman her father wanted her to become.

* * *

**Did you like that? And I am really sorry about the Crimianl Minds crossover if you don't like it....tell you what. I will update again....now....so read the next chapter! **

**Bye! For about two secs.....unless you have a slow computer...**


	2. Chapter 1, Reunited

**So the next chapter. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Present Day, NCIS Headquarters_

Ziva tapped away on the keyboard, Tony gazing at her in his usual way.

"So Ziva…." Tony began. Ziva snapped her head up from the computer screen.

"Yes, Tony?" she sighed, knowing all to well the tone Tony DiNozzo usually used when he wanted to talk about something "special"….usually her private life.

"What happened when you were little? I don't know anything about your childhood….brief me on it." Tony commanded.

"And why would I tell you about my childhood?" Ziva crossed her arms and stared haughtily back at Tony.

"Tell me, did you have any childhood friends, toys….or were you just born an adult?" Tony asked playfully, cocking his head to one side.

"For your information, I was not born an adult. I had a childhood….a short one at least. And I did have childhood friends and toys. I had a soft toy parrot named Gozala, and I was in a group of friends. Emily and Miriam were like my sisters in every way. Actually Emily was American; her mother was an Ambassador or something. I lost touch with them. Emily moved to Russia and Miriam….I just lost touch with her. I had started my training then…." Ziva trailed off, lost in thought. Tony stared at her avidly. So Ziva David had a childhood. And a plushie. Oh…how cute!

"What about yours, Tony?" she suddenly shot at Tony.

"M…m...mine?" Tony stuttered.

"Yes, of course yours. Who else would I be talking to?" Ziva snapped back, annoyed. Tony opened his mouth to begin, but Gibbs walked in, coffee in hand.

"DiNozzo, David. Where's McGee?" McGee appeared at that moment, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry boss….you know…"

"Shut up McGee. Don't be late again. We have a new case. Murdered Marine at…." Gibbs was cut off by a voice from the stairs.

"Jethro, I've moved that case to Adam's team. I want you working on this one," Jenny handed Gibbs a case file, "This is to do partially with Ziva and Mossad. We think a Marine may be connected to Hamas, and may be planning a terrorist bombing or attack on America. I want you on it, and fast. Oh, and Jethro! I have agreed to have the FBI help us on this. Don't piss them off. They're the BAU. Anyway, better get going. Good luck," Jenny walked back up the stairs. Gibbs stood there, frozen, unbelieving.

"Why's Gibbs acting like that?" asked Ziva.

"Cause the only time he interacts with the FBI is when he screams at them," Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs hissed, "Read the case files, all of you. Then I want you to get on to the BAU's files and tell me who the heck they are!" Everyone immediately began to read the case files, sensing the anger rolling off in waves from the shaking Gibbs. Ziva finished first, and began to type, but was cut off by the elevator door opening. And out stepped five people, two women and three men. A man with tidy brown hair stepped forward, spotted Gibbs and walked towards the bullpen. The rest of his team trailed behind, sensing what was going to happen. Tony, Ziva and McGee disappeared accordingly, doing all they can to avoid the upcoming pissing match.

"Hello, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner," he shook Gibbs' hand stiffly.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." And then the world class glaring match began, Gibbs against Hotchner. They stared for about two minutes, sizing the opponent up. They finally came to a mutual understanding, as they realised the opponent was actually quite strong. They shook hands again, and managed each a wry smile. Only then did the rest of the teams feel it was safe to step forward, each behind their leader.

"Let me introduce you to my team," Hotch began, "Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss." Each stepped forward accordingly, and shook Gibbs' hand. And when Emily Prentiss stepped forward, Ziva felt like she had just had an electric shock. The girl standing there in front of Gibbs, with her shoulder-length brown hair and that special shaped nose….Ziva gasped.

"Emily?" she asked, stepping forward. Emily turned around.

"Ziva, is that you?" she asked, identifying the little girl with the mass of dark hair. Ziva nodded mutely. Emily suddenly ran to her and hugged her, the two women hugged for what seemed like eternity, Emily's eyes becoming slightly moist.

"Oh, I have missed you so much, Zee," Emily whispered.

"I have to, Em," Ziva replied. Each finally let go.

"And now you work for the FBI," Ziva stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes, I do. You still Mossad? Yet you are in NCIS…."

"Mossad liaison. Daddy decided it was time for a change…"Ziva sighed. They suddenly realised that everyone was watching them, Tony looking at Ziva in a peculiar way.

"So I see Emily Prentiss already knows one of my agents. Anyway, that is Ziva David, and this is Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee," Gibbs continued on briskly. Reid gawked at Emily and Ziva, amazed at the display of "such human emotion".

"Reid," Emily sighed. Reid immediately gained composure and looked straight ahead, feeling pretty awkward as usual.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Emily asked Ziva.

"Sure, tonight would be a great night to catch up in," and the two women smiled at each other.

* * *

**Please review! I would love to know how you think of this. More reviews...faster updates. Mmhm. So review!**

**Bye**

**Alex.**


	3. Chapter 2, Night out

**Hey guys. Sorry for the ages long update time....I am still trying to work out how the next chapters will be like. Having a lot of trouble. Aarrgh!! Writers block!**

**Anyway, enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Chapter 3

That night, Ziva drove over to Emily's hotel picked her up, and with her usual crazy driving whizzed to the night club in which they were going to.

"Oh….my," Emily gasped and heaved when she stepped off the car, clutching her stomach. Ziva sighed impatiently.

"What is with my driving?" Ziva asked, annoyed.

"You….broke….all…the speed limits, Zee," Emily managed to gasp out, "We are in America and probably not in one of your random bombing sites." It took Emily five minutes (pretty good time for someone new to Ziva's driving) to recover. Then together they walked into the nightclub.

* * *

The music was rather soft in the background, the lights were dim. Ziva ordered a glass of fruit juice, while Emily decided to go with a cocktail. Emily remarked that Ziva did not needed alcohol to drive like a maniac. Ziva smiled serenely in reply.

"So, how have you been since I last saw you when we were fourteen or so?" Emily asked.

"Well, I joined Mossad, did my training at seventeen, passed of course, then I joined Mossad. Tali joined shortly after, then…then she was killed when she was seventeen," Ziva remarked. Emily gasped. Tali, the little baby….dead?

"Oh, my! I can't believe it!"

"Yes. Then I continued to work for Mossad. Ari was found to have been a mole in Mossad for Hamas, came to America, and killed Kate, the female team member which I replaced. And then I killed Ari. I then joined NCIS as a liaison for Mossad, and that's been me ever since!" Ziva finished.

"Any other things I need to know? Like love interests….." Emily began slyly, looking sideways at Ziva. Ziva laughed.

"Oh, Em, I knew you were going to ask that. What about you?" Ziva shot back.

"I asked you first."

"Nup. You first," Ziva gave Emily a glare. Emily finally caved.

"Not really. I sort of fell in love with a guy…you know those fling situation. That was when I was about eighteen. Moved on, I tell you. Haven't had a serious relationship for a long time…." Emily began to slightly blush, "But now….I….Zee, promise to keep this a secret!"

"Loop my fingers," Ziva replied.

"I think you mean cross my fingers…anyway, do you know Aaron Hotchner?" Emily whispered.

"Your team leader? You like _him_? He is way too serious for you!" Ziva let disapproval mask her strange urge to just giggle and laugh.

"Hey! He is such a nice guy! Well he got divorced and…well, I don't know what he feels about me," Emily twirled a stray strand of hair, before staring back and Ziva, "And now you tell me your story."

"Fine then. Well, like you, I haven't had a serious relationship, just on and off ones. But do you know Tony? Well, I guess he is rather cute, but….he is such a playboy! And Gibbs has a rule…Rule No. 12, never date a co-worker," Ziva finished, her cheeks slightly red.

And so the women spent the night, talking and dancing, feeling like the old times. But there was one gap. Miriam.

* * *

**Hmmm...wondering how I should slot Miriam into it...any ideas will help. Thanks.**

**Oh, and please review!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3, Unlike herself

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter....**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.....**

**enjoy....(as you see....i like to use dots today for some strange reason.....)**

* * *

Chp 4.

_Next Morning_

Emily had a huge headache as she walked into the NCIS office. They had partied up to around one, and now she was so tired. She was also quite late, and new that Hotch would kill her…

"Emily, nice of you to join us," Hotch commented, his voice light, but stern. Emily collapsed into a waiting chair, and rubbed her temples. The rest of the NCIS team was there, including Ziva.

"Sorry, Hotch," she apologized, before opening the case file. She shot Ziva a furtive glance before beginning to read. Hotch began to talk, assisted at intervals with Gibbs. Emily began to tune out slightly, catching the drift of words…."Marine caught…."…."Bombs planned…"…"Missing supplies…."….."Main suspect, Hamas…"…. "Believe that Hamas operative Miriam Grever is leading them…." At that, Emily suddenly snapped to attention. She turned to share a glance with Ziva, and saw the same expression mirrored on her friend's face.

"Uh…Hotch, did you just say Miriam Grever?" Emily asked. Hotch looked at her exasperatedly.

"Of course I did! What is with you today, Prentiss? Pay attention!" Hotch began to talk once more. But Emily was now truly shocked. There must have been a mistake. Miriam….how could she…Miriam….there must be a mistake. Suddenly, the shuffling of chairs snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up, to find Hotch standing there, with no one else in sight.

"Hotch?" Emily asked. Hotch began to move closer, watching her face slowly.

"There is something wrong, I can see it. A mention of probably something shocking has disturbed you, Emily…." Hotch began.

"Stop profiling me!" Emily nearly shrieked. She gathered up her papers and began to push in her chair, feeling hysterical.

"Emily, tell me what is wrong! What is with you today?" Hotch asked, holding Emily's shoulders and staring into her eyes. This unnerved Emily.

"Well, what the heck is wrong with you, Hotch!" Emily practically ran out of the room, leaving a very dazed Aaron Hotchner, standing there, wondering what had gotten into the usually steady Prentiss.

* * *

"Ziva!" Emily hissed. Ziva looked up at Emily and what Emily wanted to say immediately snapped into place.

"I know! Miriam….." Ziva began.

"Do you think it is really her?" Emily asked, worried.

"I….I hope not, but things change so fast…."

"Ring Mossad. See if they have any idea where…." Ziva immediately shook her head.

"Err…Em, if you remember, Mossad is involved in this and will probably _not_ give me the phone number or the address. And if it is really Miriam, she would be smart enough not to let anybody know any of these things," Ziva got out of her chair and started to pace up and down the aisle, muttering and wringing her fingers.

"I just can't believe it is her…" Emily sat on Ziva's desk. Ziva suddenly whirled around and ran up to Emily.

"But what if it is her? We can't help her! We are…we are Federal Agents, and we can't help her! It is probably one of us that kills her!" Ziva's face was contorted in worry and pain, as she gazed at Emily, "We can't……."

"Can't wait David, Prentiss?" The all-to-familiar voice of Gibbs made Ziva suddenly jump about ten feet into the air, which was quite odd.

"Uh…."Emily began. Hotch came around the corner.

"Yes, Emily, something is going on. You have been very unlike yourself today…."Hotch peered at Emily.

"Have you two got anything to hide from us?" Hotch and Gibbs stood next to one another, looking at the uncomfortable figures of Emily and Ziva, who were both looking at the very interesting carpet.

"You're hiding something," Hotch began in his profiling tone, "Something you are desperately trying to keep from Gibbs and I. Something forbidden that you know that if we find out you will be in great trouble. You are most likely hiding a person, a person you have been very close to in your childhood, almost like a sibling. Most likely a girl….." At that, Emily and Ziva could bear no more. Ziva ran out with Emily, past Hotch and Gibbs, as far as they could get. Hotch turned to Gibbs, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Miriam. Must be her."

* * *

"So how do we get around Gibbs and Hotch combined without them noticing for a second time?" Ziva asked as she sipped her coffee.

"We act normal. Back to our old selves. We acted way too emotionally this time, we have to change back into the old Prentiss and David," Emily replied, "We can not allow them to gain interest in us, and keep tabs on us. Yes…" The two women were lost in thought about their childhood.

* * *

**What shall happen? Review! Please guys...last time there were very little reviews.....REVIEW!!! OR ELSE......no, just please review. Thank you. And I hope you enjoyed that (as an afterthoguht). Okay...I am going pshyco..**

**Bye....until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4, She knows

**Hi guys! Next chap up. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS, or Criminal Minds**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 5

_Next day_

Ziva and Emily walked in bright and early.

"Good morning," they chorused, and sat next to each other.

"What happened yesterday?" Hotch pounced. Gibbs nodded, and stared at them.

"Oh, nothing, I just had a bad day," Prentiss replied calmly, as she drummed her fingers on the table, "What now?"

* * *

Once everyone had arrived, Hotch began to speak.

"Mossad updated us yesterday, with recent information. The mole in Hamas states that they are planning a bombing in less than three months, quite a short time. If the bombing is successful, then it will be like 9/11 all over again. And we can not let that happen.

We believe that there is hope from inside the United States. The group of people will probably help with the transportation of the bombs overseas, and helping to get into security. We believe that the personnel have high security clearance, access to security footage, etc, etc.

So therefore, we believe that the personnel are Federal Agents, possibly moles in their agencies. We think they may be CIA, yet they may be another agency.

We already now know that Lieutenant Corporal Graham Bell is in someway connected to this. I want Reid and McGee to go to the Lieutenant's house. If he is there, which is highly unlikely, I want you to take him into custody. I want you to interview neighbours about Bell. Garcia, David, background checks." Reid and McGee arose and went out the elevator. Garcia and Ziva also left. This left Hotch, Morgan, Gibbs, DiNozzo, Prentiss and JJ.

"Hotch, how does this fall under the FBI's jurisdiction? There is no current crime to investigate…."JJ began, but was cut off by Hotch's phone ringing.

"Aaron Hotchner speaking…..yes….we'll be right there," Hotch snapped his phone shut, "Well, Bell's been murdered.

* * *

_Crime scene_

_Snap._ Tony took a picture of the dead body of Bell. Ziva walked over next to him and gazed down at the sprawled figure of Bell lying on the ground.

"Nice death," she commented, "The killer's really neat." Tony shivered as she breathed down his neck.

"Uh…Ziva? It's not really right to comment…."

"Yes, I know, Tony," Ziva walked away. Tony looked after her retreating figure. Something had truly gotten into Ziva.

* * *

"Emily!" Ziva hissed. Emily turned around.

"What?"

"Miriam is here," Ziva whispered, "This is probably her doing. Bell's death is so neat…."

"Yet you have never seen Miriam…..kill," Emily replied, "So how do you know?"

"Emily, only an expert could have done that. And I believe it is Miriam. Or one of her cronies…"

"Don't talk like that, Zee! Miriam…"Emily faltered, and gazed at the body. The two women wandered towards it, and out of some strange urge, Emily prodded the body slightly. Neatly tucked under Bell's arm, was a note. Emily glanced at Ziva, and Ziva nodded slightly. She immediately unfurled the note. It was in Hebrew.

"_To my sisters,_

_I have missed you. We parted at such a young age. Yet I have never forgotten you. Have you forgotten me? We were as close as three sisters, always there for each other. Will you turn against me?"_ Emily felt hot tears beginning to rise. Ziva just stared, open-mouthed at the ripped piece of paper.

"So….so…so it was Miriam," Emily gasped. Ziva nodded mutely.

"I can't believe it! She's playing on our emotions…she knows that we will never hurt her…."

"No, Em. That doesn't matter. She knows we are here. Miriam knows that we are here."

* * *

**So Miriam is the baddie now? What do you think about her? **

**Please review! I would really love it!**

**Thanks.**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5, Betray your friends

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update time! I was getting my chapters ready for faster updates...so since it is holz, I will update more frequently!**

**A short chapter to whet your appetite once more.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or Criminal Minds...but I do own Miriam! Yes! I own something!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 6 Betray your friends

_NCIS headquarters_

"So do we tell him?" Emily whispered, clasping the message tightly in her clenched hand.

"Tell who?"

"Hotch, Gibbs!" Emily sighed as she sipped her coffee. Ziva thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. If we tell them…well then, I really don't want to know what happens. If we don't tell them, Gibbs and Hotch will probably find out and then I _really_ don't want to know what happens." Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks. That was helpful," Emily shot back sarcastically.

"Well, I think Miriam is keeping tabs on us, probably. If I was her, I would," Ziva leant on her desk.

"So what do we do?" Emily asked.

* * *

A girl with wild curly dark hair lifted the sniper rifle. The slender rifle fitted perfectly into her smooth, alabaster hands. She peered through the telescopic sight. She caught sight of the two women she was aiming for, each talking anxiously.

"Ah, so there you are," she whispered into the dark night, "The ones who I feel sickened to kill, but must." A small tear managed to escape her eye. She hastily brushed it away, ashamed and embarrassed.

"I am so sorry," she whispered morosely, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I was forced to."

* * *

"We wait. We can't do anything, so we wait," Ziva sat down and began to read. Emily walked over and peered over her shoulder. They read like this until a sudden shout of "SNIPER!" and a bullet whooshing through the glass. Emily and Ziva immediately jumped down for cover. There was uproar. People screamed and shouting filled the tense air.

"Prentiss, David!" Hotch hollered above the noise. He finally spotted the two, both pale and shaking. They both clambered up, and rushed to Hotch.

"Hotch, we think…no, we definitely know who did it."

* * *

**How will our favourite Gibbs and Hotch react? Review please!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 6, Reactions

**Dear readers...okay. I admit it. I am one of the worst updaters ever, and this story is proof. Don't attack me....**

**I wrote these chaps ages ago and just realised they never went online. So I shall update the ones I have written onto the internet, and leave the story for a bit, and maybe coming back.**

**My apologies for the slow updates....like when I mean slow I mean months.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Yup.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Reactions

"And you didn't tell us?" Gibbs hollered, his tone sharp. Hotch paced around behind Gibbs.

"What could you do anyway?" Emily retaliated, angry.

"Well we could…still, that doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why should we tell you everything? Miriam was our friend…" Ziva replied hotly.

"A damn good friend she was, huh? Shooting her friends…"

"STOP IT!" The chair squeaked as Emily stood up and banged her hand on the table, "Stop it! Stop making it hard for us! You don't know what you are saying!" Emily felt hot tears beginning to form in her eyes. Ziva gently placed a comforting arm around her.

"Go. You can leave," Hotch suddenly said, in a calm voice. All looked at him in surprise.

"Take a day off, Prentiss, David. Clear your mind. You may leave."

"Are you serious?" Prentiss asked, suspicious.

"Go." Hotch opened the door. The two women ran out. Hotch shut the door.

"Are you crazy?" Gibbs shouted, "What on the hell? Let them go?"

"No. You are getting them really wrought up, and that's not we want. Miriam, from what I have seen and studied, I do not think that Miriam really wants to kill them. If she really did, she would have acted way earlier. How many times had she had to kill them? And also, if she really wanted to kill Emily and Ziva, she would have shot again. She shot only once."

"What if Miriam was too afraid too?"

"Stop making excuses, Jethro. Look at the way Emily and Ziva regard Miriam. They seem to regard Miriam as a sister. Look at the way Emily acts!"

Gibbs nodded. It was true. Emily had seemed to react badly every time anyone said something bad about Miriam.

"I still think we should place some sort of guard in front…"

"Uh, Gibbs? If you didn't realise our agents are perfectly capable of defending themselves."

Gibbs stormed out of the room without another word. Hotch sat on the chair and put his head in his hands. Gibbs was seriously the most stubborn person ever.

* * *

"Ziva," Emily whispered. Ziva wrapped her arms comfortingly around Emily.

"It's alright Em. Miriam wouldn't…"

"But what did she do today! I can't believe it! Miriam!" Emily felt tears rolling down her face.

"It's alright, Emmy. Miriam might have been forced to try to kill us. Oh, Emily," Ziva began to feel dampness on her face as well.

The two sat there, hugging each other, trying to forget the world.

* * *

She gazed at them. Her two friends were probably feeling betrayed by her. How could she do it? How could she pull the trigger now? And the small child…

All she wanted to do was to rush into that apartment, and stay there with Emily and Ziva. Yet she was Hamas now. She was meant to hate them. She was a killer now, a person who had killed so many. What could she do? She couldn't back down on their plan, they would kill her and…

She must communicate with Emily and Ziva. Somehow she had to send them a message. America was going to be bombed, and she had to be the one to set it.

All she wanted were her sisters and her baby girl.

She must give her baby girl to her sisters.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated...**


End file.
